Connected by fate
by MoonPie5997
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have never met before, but after this one night they couldn't forget each other. However it won't stay easy for them. They were haunted by dreams about the end of the world and the Sailor Senshi. But what does that mean? And how can they save the world from the evil? Would it change their life? Only one answer is clear: Their encounter was no coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

**Connected by fate**

**A/N: I finally translated the first chapter! Sorry for any grammar or language mistakes I will work on it! I'm also very slow and can't update regularly, I'm sorry! But I hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

A starry night, not a cloud was to be seen and the full moon gave light that fell on a young, pretty woman standing on the grand bridge, there was no traffic on it. She stepped closer and looked down, at the river that ran under it. The water was raging. A cool wind blew through her hair and dress, her pale skin shone and her petite silhouette cast a small shadow on the road. She took a deep breath, waited a moment and carefully climbed over the fence, only inches away from the chasm.

She trembled and her hands grabbed the cold, iron ropes which held the bridge. She felt a sharp pain in her chest; a pain she had to bear for a long time. She began crying and was about to go one step further, but hesitated. "Why?" She cried and looked into the sky. Her voice weary with crying.

She looked back down at the rushing water, the waves were gentle and she felt unusually good at. "It's probably over now ..." she thought to herself. She was about to release the grip, which retain her from death. Her legs felt heavy and unsteady at the same time.

A motorcycle could be heard, it came closer till it reached the bridge. But the young woman didn't turn her eyes away from the shining water. The driver of the motorcycle was coming closer, noticing the woman at the first sight and sudden realized what she was doing. The driver brake abruptly, stopped a few feet in front of the woman, jumped from his red motorcycle, secured it quickly and carefully ran up to her. The woman turned around and became frightened, she held herself furthermore on the ropes. Her gaze was full of fear and sadness.

"Stay away!" She warned the driver. He stopped abruptly and took off his helmet, his blond hair disheveled and in his face a hint of panic. "Please don't! Don't jump!" He didn't know what else to say. He never would have guessed, to be in such a situation one time. "You do not know me, why should I listen to you?" the woman cried.

The driver thought quickly: "I ...uh...What if I want to get to know you?" "What?" the woman was confused. "Yes, I ... I want to get to know you, so I could impede you from jumping!" The driver was surprised himself about what he just had said. It was as if these words came by itself. But it seemed to work.

The woman hesitated and smiled lightly. She felt happy; it was a long time ago that someone cared about her. It was before this terrible incident happened. It was before the evening, she lost everything she loved. She now felt sad and happy at the same time.

The motorcyclist interrupted the silence between them. "My name is Haruka Tenno. Tell me yours." The woman hesitated. "Come on, don't be shy. It's just me!" The driver smiled, a little more relaxed now, as she saw the woman smiling, too. "My ... My name is Michiru. Michiru Kaio." "This is a beautiful name; it really suits such a nice person like you." Michiru blushed.

Haruka had to admit, that Michiru was a charming girl. She was so lovely and beautiful. She went up to her and gave her hand slowly to Michiru. "Come on, I'll help you to get on the other side." Haruka finally said. But Michiru turned her head away from her. "No...I can't." "What?" Haruka was shocked; she thought she had persuaded her. But it wasn't as easy as thought. She didn't know what to say. She glared at her and marveled about her beautiful eyes, full lips, the medium long wavy hair and angelic face. Haruka wondered why she wants to do it.

Michiru looked up at the stars. She was so innocent and elegant. "Why do you want to jump?" Haruka regretted her question, she didn't think about it carefully. Michiru began crying again, she reinforced her grip on the ropes, and Haruka already recognized her veins and her knuckles.

"I miss them so much…" She began, her voice shaky and yet still gentle. "A life without them…I cannot stand it anymore!" She sobbed. "Whom do you mean?" Haruka asked cautiously. "My family…"

Michiru looked down, back to the water; it was raging even stronger now. "We were going too fast. I didn't remember exactly how it happened ... Suddenly something slammed into us ... and they never woke up… None of them ... My parents, my sister and my brother...They are all gone now..." A tear felt over Haruka's cheek. "It's been 6 months ago, but I can't live without them...I lost my smile and couldn't enjoy my life anymore. I have no other choice, I know it sounds silly, but I feel so terribly lonely. I have nobody in my life, nobody who would take care of me..." She slowly let go of the robes.

Haruka had to act now; she had to hurry, the beautiful girl loosened her grip evermore. "I will!" she began hesitantly. "I'll take care of you, Michiru, I will always be with you, talk to you and help you! I'll be there when you need someone I will… watch after you and will never leave you alone anymore!" Michiru was surprised and still wary. "We're still strangers, how can you promise something like that?" Haruka didn't really know what she was doing, but maybe she could finally persuade her, not to jump. "I know it sounds weird, but I you can trust me, I will be always by your side. I'll keep my promise."

"You would do that for me?" Michiru did not know what to say. She was overwhelmed by her feelings and she was dizzy. "But ...can I really trust you?" "I'm serious." Haruka looked deep into her blue-green eyes that reminded her of the ocean. "But on one condition…" she became serious. "you have to give me your hand now, so I could help you to get out of this nightmare." Haruka again stretched out her hand.

Michiru looked her deep into her eyes. She was sure she could trust her. She slowly and hesitantly guided her hand into Haruka's. She held her as good as she could and helped her over the railing. But she was afraid to hurt her; she did not want to drop her but Michiru climbed over it and finally stand on the cold asphalt road again. Then Haruka took Michiru gently in her arms and squeezed her tightly.

Haruka sudden felt thunderstruck. _"I don't know why… but it felt so familiar. It's like I know her somewhere but can't remember. I am glad she is safe no. I'll take care of her from now on. I hope I make her happy again..." _thought Haruka to herself and Michiru looked up at her. Haruka was still holding her in her arms, this made Michiru cry of joy, she had finally found someone again she could share her feelings, problems and happiness. Haruka patted gently Michiru's back. The moon still shone on them and Michiru knew Haruka would always be by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Connected by fate**

**A/N: Sorry for grammar or language mistakes! I hope you like it :) I'm working on chapter 3 but it will take a while till I can publish it, sorry! **

Chapter 2

Haruka parked her motorcycle on the other side of the bridge, safeguarded it again and took Michiru home after she told her the address. It was not far away and the sky was still starry. Haruka held gently Michiru's hand, because she felt her trembled. She thought about everything that just happened. If she never drives towards the bridge, Michiru wouldn't be here now…

Haruka now thought about her promise, which she had given her only minutes before. She regretted it for a moment, because she didn't know her and was precarious. But when she looked at her and saw a small smile on her sad face, all of her worries were gone.

"_It was the right thing_." She thought to herself. "_I would never forgive myself if I would let her jump. Besides, I have to admit that she really interest me. She reminds me of someone. But whom?_" "Th-Thank you..." Michiru whispered and Haruka woke up from her thoughts. "I think it was fate that you came over just at that moment..." Haruka smiled. "I couldn't allow that such a pretty thing like you would be gone… I think a lot of men are supposed to thank me now." Michiru smiled and blushed. "Haruka?" she began, "You're a girl, aren't you?"

"What?" "Oh! I'm sorry, that was stupid…please forget what I just said!" Haruka laughed out loud. "Many people asked me this question, I wonder why." She answered with irony. "I ... I'm sorry that was rude and tactless…" Michiru had a bad conscience. "But yes..." Haruka said and Michiru was confused now. "What?" "Yes, I'm a girl." Haruka smiled and added, "But whether man or woman is that really important?" "No..." Michiru answered while peeked over to Haruka. "it isn't important."

"Would it be wrong if I would maybe fall in love with you?" Haruka smiled coquettishly. Michiru blushed; she had to admit that she was attracted to her in any way. It was complicated, she couldn't explain herself what she just felt. "_Nevertheless,_" thought Michiru to herself. "_I have the feeling I have met her before._" "Just kidding." Haruka winked to her.

They walked a while and arrived a little byroad. "Here we are…I had to go now…Can you manage?" Haruka asked her seriously. "Yes, I can handle it. Um...Haruka? What are you doing tomorrow? Maybe…we can meet and go for a walk, or something?"

Haruka smiled and replied, "I promised you something, I have probably no other choice." She looked at her, and hoped it was not too rude, but Michiru laughed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2:00 pm." Haruka said while waving and made her way, until she was out of sight.

Michiru looked after her. She felt dizzy and something she couldn't explain, it was a feeling that she had actually forgotten. What was it? She didn't want to think about it, run upstairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. She sighed while enter her bedsitter and looked up at the clock on her navy blue wall. It was almost 6 o'clock in the morning. The sun rose slowly and radiated into the room in which she stood. The room was quite large for one person; it consisted of a kitchen with a fridge, an oven and a breakfast bar, a sofa bed, a small TV, a dresser and a desk. Moreover, even a violin, a lot of sheet music, paintbrushes and acrylic paint lay on the ground. She was actually very neat, but she moved 2 months ago in this apartment and haven't had time to neaten it.

Her desk was full of pictures and drawings that were lying scattered, which expressed Michiru's feelings. She was a passionate artist. One of her favorite pictures was a sketch of a young woman in a black dress on a beautiful beach, where the waves are kissing the sand. She felt tired and decided to lie down for a while. When she woke up she looked back at her clock and saw that it was already 1:30 pm.

She quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. There, she combed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She washed her face with cold water and quickly put on a green t-shirt and a black skirt on. She looked into the mirror and checked herself. She ran back into the room and made a coffee.

"_Why am I so excited?_" She wondered, while the water boiled. She thought about Haruka and then came this strange feeling again. "_That cannot be, can it? Am I? No, I'm not..._" she laughed at her thought, "_No! This ... is impossible_." The sound of the old kettle woke her up and she quickly made herself a cup of coffee, but drank it without haste, because she wanted to enjoy it.

She thought long time about this one person who saved her from death only few hours ago. "_He is really handsome ...Oh wait, she...Maybe it really makes no difference whether man or woman. Because somehow...I like him…her already, but it would be naive to think that..._" She forced herself to think about something else, but suddenly the doorbell chimed. She put her empty drunk cup on the counter and ran to the door, closing it behind her and ran as fast as she could downstairs. Haruka waited there, in the same clothes she wore tonight. She looked tired, but satisfied.

Michiru was glad to see her. "How are you Michiru?" "Better, and you?" "A little tired," she grinned. "I'm sorry that I made you such circumstances. I was so stupid. Why I wanted to do that?" "No it's ok. The most important thing is that you're here now." Michiru smiled at these words. They walked through the city, passed shops and bakeries, where a sweet fragrance filled the streets. Later, they sat down on a bench in the park where the cherry blossoms unfolded their beauty and they heard the splash of the water of a beautiful fountain. "Tell me something about yourself Haruka." began Michiru.

Haruka was surprised, but was pleased with Michiru's interest in her. "Hm…there is not much, but let me think… I love racing. I myself am an aspiring racing driver. You'd just have to try it, because this feeling is indescribable. It's like flying and you are one with the wind.""I'd really like, but I have to admit, since the accident, I avoid fast cars or motorcycles." "Oh ... I'm sorry," apologized Haruka, she hoped she hadn't hurt her with the memories.

"But if I you are with me… I would try it." Suddenly Haruka didn't feel well, her stomach clenched constantly and her heart beat louder and louder. "_What the…"_ she thought, but didn't want to say that something was wrong with her. She looked at Michiru, her bright blue-green eyes, looked at her in the same moment and she smiled, slightly embarrassed.

It was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "I know it sounds weird, but I felt like I know you from somewhere." Haruka startled at this question, because she had been thinking the same thing for hours. "_I felt the same. Maybe it's because I feel comfortable when I am with her or think about her. I had this feeling once before, but it was long ago._" she thought. "I think so too, Michiru." She replied but concealed what she felt.

They spend the rest of the day together and talked about everything. Moreover, they had a lot of fun together. The sun set slowly and they decided to go home. Haruka wanted to bring Michiru home and so they walked for a while. "Haruka?" "Yes?" "It was really nice to spend the day with you. I hope we can do this more often. "Haruka smiled" Me too." "Here, that is for you." Michiru gave her a note. "Call me when you have time again." "I will." Michiru said goodbye to her with a hug and ran into her apartment. Haruka looked at the note and putted it lovingly in her purse.

She went to her motorbike, with which she had come, and drove home. When she arrived, she secured it again and pulled out the key. She opened the door of her apartment and went once to the bathroom and took a shower. She also lived alone, but she had two rooms, a separate kitchen and a bathroom. Her bed, desk and wardrobe stood in the one room, her large sofa, her dining table and her TV in the other.

When she was in her pajamas, of course, bought in the men's department, she lay in her bed, but couldn't sleep immediately. "_It sounds strange but_ _I really like her."_ she thought. She looked out the window, over her bed, up to the stars. "_It was fate that I was just at the moment with her. It has a meaning I'm sure_." She thought for a long time to herself, until she finally fell asleep. But she wasn't sleeping well. She dreamed about her past, a topic she liked to conceal.

Michiru couldn't sleep well, too. But there was another reason. She woke up almost every hour, a strange voice in her head gave her a fright. It was a woman's voice, "The end is coming soon. Evil is dangerously close. It is time..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Connected by fate**

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! I have finished the chapter faster as I thought ^^ I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

Michiru woke up slowly and was confused. She sat up and looked around. She was in her room, nothing has changed, but she felt different. She was lost in her thought for a moment, but could not remember her dream itself. "_I don't feel good…My head hurts."_ She thought to herself, holding her hands firmly on her head. She stood up and walked cautiously toward the kitchen, took a small glass out of a cupboard and filled it with water, which she poured from the crane. She drank it slowly and she calmed down.

The sun was already raised, she was surprised. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. "_I have never slept so long. But I had adjusted my alarm clock. Where is it?"_ She wondered. She put her glass down slowly on her desk and looked for her alarm clock. "_But it was here yesterday ..."_ She searched everywhere until she looked under her bed and there it was. "How could-? Oh, never mind. "She took it and placed it back on her dresser.

"Sailor Neptune ..." She was frightened and didn't move; she had heard that voice once before. Now she could remember her dream. "_How could I forget_?" she thought, and now everything was clear again. She remembered this woman; she had long hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a kind of sailor suit, and a long staff, which had plugged a kind of talisman on it, that looked like a heart. She repeated this one sentence again and again, "Sailor Neptune, you have to awake. Evil is near. The end is coming! "But Michiru couldn't understand the message. She was confused and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "The end of the world, what does that means? And who is Sailor Neptune? What did she mean? Hm…Evil is close…" She hoped it will be no longer of importance and tried to think about something else. But before that, she wanted to draw the woman, so she wouldn't forget her.

She took her sketch pad, lying on her little desk, in her one hand and a pencil in the other. Now she began to draw this woman as accurately as possible. After a few minutes she was done and quite satisfied. She looked at the drawing exactly. Suddenly she heard the voice in her head again, "Sailor Pluto ..." She stared at the sketch. "_Ah…That's your name, Sailor Pluto? But what did you want to tell me? And who is Sailor Neptune? I don't understand_…"

She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even notice her phone ringing. She woke up and quickly ran to it and picked it up. "Hello? Michiru Kaio speaking." It was Haruka." Hey, Michiru. I hope I didn't wake you up. Today, I will give a concert in the guildhall on the piano and I wanted to ask you if you would perhaps accompany me on the violin?" Michiru was glad, Haruka asked her. Since she had found out that Haruka had also a musical talent, she absolutely wanted to play with her one day. "Yes, of course!" She replied. Michiru also gave concerts and was a well known violinist in Tokyo. She was excited although she gave concerts for years. "Let's meet at the guildhall." Michiru said excitedly. "Yes that sounds good, around 7 pm?" "I'll definitely be there." "Cool, thanks. See you later!" She smiled and replaced the phone.

"_I think…I won't tell Haruka something about this strange dream. Who knows? Maybe it was not significant, because I cannot imagine that the end of the world is really close_." She thought to herself, but Michiru was totally wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Connected by fate**

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes!**

Chapter 4

Haruka's day began very normal. She got up, ate something and went to the stadium to train herself. She love sports and is one of the best. She won even against most of the boys. But nothing made her more joy than the motorsport. This feeling of being the wind; it was so familiar and indescribable.

After spending about 2 hours in the stadium, she went into the locker room to take a shower and changed her clothes. After that she sat on her motorcycle and drove off. She loved empty, long and curvy streets, where she could show how far she had perfected her skills. But today she had a strange feeling. She had a headache and felt uncomfortable. She had to think all the time about yesterday night. She tried to think about something else, but couldn't.

There were also these sequences and images in her head, which showed events from her childhood she had actually always suppressed. _"What's wrong with me?"_ She thought and was even more worried. "_Whenever I ride my motorbike I forget everything around me, but today it's different_."

She accelerated, but she couldn't make the images disappear like that. There was the teasing again, which she had to endure every day in elementary school. She felt the pain again. Her classmates laughed at her because she looked like a boy and once had kissed a girl and was sent to the principal by her teacher. However, she did not know what was wrong, until her father had given her a long speech and had even slapped her a few times. Haruka suppressed her tears.

Her father had never accepted her and constantly shouted at her, no matter what she did. She was an only child and her mother died early. She had fought nearly 3 years with a severe illness and died, 2 days before Haruka's birthday. She loved her mother very much and couldn't handle the fact she was death. She became withdrawn and it was difficult for her show her feelings.

She had broken off the contact with her father and even didn't know if he was still alive. It made her sad that it had to get that far, but she had no other choice. If she had stayed with him she would only sit in her room and crying while he yells at her. In addition, she would have never started to practice in sport, and then she would never start with motorsport. She smiled. "_It's better how it is now, I'm sure._" She thought to herself. "_From now on, I just want to think about the future, what happened in the past can't be changed anymore. And that's good so! Why should I stay in the past, when I can go on and create my own future?_" She now drove faster, freed from her worries and she never thought about her past anymore.

Michiru and Haruka met more often and got along very well. One day, they walked on a beautiful beach, Michiru loved it here, when she was younger, she used to be at this place many times with her family; and now she is here with someone, she liked very much. They sat down into the sand and talked about many things, laughed, discussed and forgot the time. The sun set slowly and kissed the sea. The sky was getting darker and some stars shone above them. Haruka gave Michiru her jacket and they went into a café which was still open. Michiru always felt so good when Haruka was with her.

The days went by and they saw each other every day. They visited various cafés, went to the park and picnicked together, walked on the beach and even visited a huge aquarium which was full of colorful fishes. It wasn't full this day and they stayed there a long time. "I think you like fishes." said Haruka and smiled at Michiru, as they stood in a tunnel made of glass and watched the fishes swam around them. "You don't?" she laughed. "I find it rather boring. What is that interesting thing, you wanted to show me? Fishes? Are you serious?" "You fool!" Michiru giggled. "We're not here for the fishes." She took Haruka by the hand and dragged her behind her. Haruka was confused. What did she want her to show, if not the fish? They climbed up some stairs and found themselves on the roof of the building.

It was already dark and the moon shone above them. "Is that better for you, Haruka?" She looked around in amazement and was speechless. Two chairs and a small table were prepared; on the table stood a candle and two plates with some food on it. It was simple, but beautiful. The wind was cool and she looked at Michiru. She smiled and watched her hopefully. "It's really nice here Michiru." She answered. She couldn't believe Michiru did something marvelous just for her.

Michiru was pleased. "Sit down, the best is yet to come." They sat down and waited for a few minutes. Suddenly there was a bang and Haruka became frightened and then another arose. "What was that?" Haruka shouted and Michiru laughed about her anxiety, now she got closer to Haruka, "Look around." she whispered.

Haruka obeyed and saw many colorful lights in the sky, it were fireworks. "I thought, if the city already organized fireworks, we should have the best seats…" Michiru began. Haruka was still speechless. "I hope I could bring joy to you, Haruka." They both looked at the colorful fireworks.

"Michiru?" Haruka said, while the colorful lights banged over them. Michiru turned to her. "Yes?" she smiled. Haruka stretched out her hands, gently pull Michiru's face close to hers. She kissed her lips and Michiru was pleased amazed. She had waited so long but was afraid of it. Now she couldn't describe her happiness. She stroked Haruka's hair which was tousled by the wind and felt her cheeks got warmer. Michiru hoped that this moment would never end, but she knew that it was time soon. Their kiss ended and they looked at each other's eyes.

"Michiru" Haruka said and put her hand gently on her waist and pulled her slightly to her. "I need to tell you something…I love you. When I saw you for the first time, I couldn't forget your smile. I couldn't sleep so many nights, because you were not with me. Hours without you felt like years and I couldn't wait till the moment I see you again. I felt so comfortable with you. I don't want to lose you and I hope you feel the same for me..." "Haruka" Michiru whispered and she was speechless. "If I had never met you, I would be death now… I would have missed the best thing that could ever happen to me…knowing you. You gave me joy and make me really happy. I love you so much Haruka, I'll never love anyone else as much as you and I beg you, please don't leave me! " She threw herself slightly to Haruka and she caught her in a loving embrace. "I will never do, Michiru. I promised it to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or language mistakes! Thanks you so much for the reviews! They make me really happy :D ****Hope you like this chapter I'm working on the next ^^**

Today was a sad, gray, rainy day; Michiru looked out of the window and sighed. She wished she could now sit in front of a fireplace with Haruka and sipping a cup of hot cocoa; Or swim with her in one of the swimming baths. Michiru loved the water, especially the sea. She couldn't describe it, but she always felt that pleasant feeling of safety, when she thought about it.

She hadn't many friends in her life, the most of the other children or students didn't understand her and there was the rumor, she hated people. But this wasn't true, she was just very shy, had always been withdrawn and lived in her own world.

At home, she often played on her violin and then painted on a large canvas. She loved to paint magical worlds like an enchanted forests whose leaves shone in a richly colored green under the bright light of the sun; or a desert full of colorful dangerous-looking animals that appeared to be from other worlds; or even a beautiful underwater world, with a huge palace of gold and silver, colorful fish and sea creatures that resemble mermaids. She gives her fancy full scope and her father soon recognized her talent and joy. That's why he bought her an easel, brushes and paint tubes on her 8th birthday. Some of her paintings used to be hung on the wall in her old house, now they are in a dusty carton in her basement.

She sighed again. It was just yesterday, but the memories of her first kiss seemed to be long time ago. She wanted to see Haruka as soon as possible. Michiru hovered over again in memories and thoughts of the last week. She remembered the day; she accompanied Haruka on her violin. It was a wonderful concert and there were a lot of people, even from cities far away. They played late into the night and then went for a walk into the cool night. It was the night where they were they get much closer. Haruka brought Michiru home, kissed her on the cheek and wished her a good night. Michiru smiled when she thought about it again. She looked at her sketch pad and was lost in thoughts. Someday, she knew it; she would draw Haruka and give it to her.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it and was surprised, no one was there. She looked around and just as she was about to close the door, she discovered a small, fine packed parcel and a flower. It was a lily, one of Michiru's' favorite flowers. She took everything in her hand, went back to her apartment, closing the door behind her, placing the flower in a small vase and sat down at her dining table. She carefully opened the package and she now knew immediately whom it was from.

In it was a silver bracelet, on which hung several pendants; a small, round, light-blue gem, a brush, the letter _M_, a heart, the letter _H_, a violin and a shell. She was very happy and put it immediately around her wrist. She wondered what she should buy her; otherwise she would have a guilty conscience. She quickly pulled out her shoes and handbag, walked through the door, locked it and ran to the city.

She searched and pondered a long time, because she wanted something special for Haruka and finally she had the idea. She went to a well-known and expensive jewelry's shop, and bought her a silver ring, that was actually made for men, but she knew Haruka would rather like this, and had engraved something in it; their names in a beautiful script. The ring was also packed in a small parcel. Michiru hoped Haruka would like it as much as she liked the bracelet.

This the evening she went to Haruka's apartment. This opened the door and was surprised, "Michiru? I thought you were the pizza deliverer." She smiled. "Please come in. It's just a bit messy." "Thank you I'll stay only for a minute." She said as she entered, and Haruka closed the door behind her. They sat down on the large sofa. "I was really pleased about your gift Haruka." "Uh…A gift? What do you mean?" Haruka asked confused.

Michiru looked at her with great shock. She suddenly had a strange feeling in her. _"But…If it isn't from Haruka…From whom was it_?_"_ she thought to herself, her heart beat faster. "_Who could know so much about me? And for whom stood the H for?_" Michiru was confused and lost in thoughts. Sudden she was interrupted by a loud laugh.

It was Haruka, who already had tears in her eyes and couldn't stop laughing, "Just kidding, Michiru. I just wanted to know how you react. You should have seen your face!" She took Michiru into her arms. "I hope you aren't angry with me now, are you?" and she certainly wasn't. On the contrary, she sighed in relief and she laughed with her.

"I hope you like it," said Haruka, after she calmed down and loosed the embrace. Michiru blushed and replied shyly, "It's beautiful! I have also something for you…"

She looked for the parcel, in her handbag which she carried with her. She finally found it and gave it to Haruka. She opened it as cautious as Michiru once did. When Haruka saw the ring, she smiled and immediately she spotted the engraving. She inspected it, but Michiru took it quickly out of her hands and smiled. Without saying something, she gently took Haruka's hand and put the ring on her finger. Haruka was touched by this gesture and kissed her tender.

Michiru spent the whole night with her; they both fell asleep on the sofa, without even realizing it. The sun was already up and Michiru woke up slowly. She looked around and noticed that Haruka had put her arms around her. She rose slightly and looked up to her, suddenly Haruka woke up. "What time is it?" She asked, still half asleep. "Oh, I didn't want to wake you up, but it is almost 8 o' clock, I should go now. I wanted to stay only for a minute, but unfortunately these moments pass always too fast." Michiru replied, also sleepy and a little sad. "Do you really have to go?" Haruka asked and Michiru smiled. She gave Haruka a farewell kiss, took her handbag with her and went back to her apartment. Haruka looked after her but fall asleep immediately and after Michiru arrived; she lay down on her bed couch and did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for any language mistakes! Hope you like it ^^ Thank you for the reviews! I'm working on the next chapter but I think it will took a while, I'm sorry! **

Michiru had this weird dream again. However, she felt this pleasant warmth in her heart and felt comfortable and secure. She startled slightly when she saw a figure in front of her; she didn't recognize her at first glance.

"Who are you?" Michiru asked and stared at the beautiful woman. Suddenly she recognized her again. "Wait! You're Sailor Pluto, aren't you?" The woman nodded. "Yes, you're by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto. Michiru ...I've been looking for you. "

"What? Why? What have I done?" she was still half asleep and couldn't really realize what was going on here. She thought this magical being was an angel, who would now punish her for her sins and she panicked.

"Don't be afraid." Sailor Pluto smiled. "You're a Sailor Soldier of the solar system. You have been reborn here on this planet, but you've lost all your memories. Here, take this!" She gave Michiru a rod. At its end was a sphere stuck, which reminded Michiru on the planet Neptune. "With this wand, you can easily transform back into Sailor Neptune. You will regain all your memories and forces."

Michiru inspected it carefully in her hands and had an odd feeling. "I am a bit confused…What do you mean with '_reborn on this planet'_? I'm not sure if I can really trust this here completely...I'm scared." she admitted. "You don't have to be afraid, Michiru." Sailor Pluto said lovingly like a mother. "But I leave this decision to you; I cannot force you. It's a big step, I know…But if you'll be ready call out: '_Neptune Planet Power, Make Up_'! And you'll remember everything." Michiru was nervous. She was even more afraid now; it might certainly change her life and she didn't want that. "If I'm awake again as Sailor Neptune, there is no turning back, right?" The beautiful woman looked sadly. "That's true...But I can promise you, you wouldn't regret it."

Michiru kept silent for a moment; she thought about her life and didn't want it to change, she was so happy, as she never was it before. Suddenly Haruka bear in her mind. "I should keep it as a secret, shouldn't I?" She asked in a sad tone. "But I think I could never hide it from her." Sailor Pluto looked at her and smiled again. "You're talking about Haruka am I right?" Michiru looked at her in confusion. "Then I have good news for you." She held out her hand and there appeared a new rod it was similar to Michiru's one. "This is the wand; Sailor Uranus can be awakening with. She is also reborn on this planet; I think you know who I mean. You were connected by fate."

"Haruka is Sailor Uranus?" Michiru was shocked and confused. "If you are awakening, all your questions will be answered. Don't worry…"Sailor Pluto smiled and disappeared; Michiru woke up.

She sat up and looked around, it was still night and no one was to be seen. "_Was it just a dream?_" She thought to herself and slowly got up, to pour herself a glass of water. Suddenly she heard a jingle. She looked at the floor and saw the bars, Sailor Pluto gave her. She picked them up. "_So it's true ..."_ she thought, took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "_I thought it was imagination... But I'm not sure. What will expect us? How much will it change our present life? And can I really trust Sailor Pluto? I'm afraid..._" Michiru laid the rods on her dining table, took a sip of water, lay back down and fell asleep again.

Michiru woke up by the beautiful singing of the birds. It was bright; so she sat up quickly to look at the clock. 7:08 am. "_Perfect_" she thought. "_I had thought I've oversleep because I had forgotten to set the alarm._" She stood up, changed her underwear and wore a great silk shirt over it and button it up slowly. It belonged to Haruka; she had left at her room few days ago. It smelled of her strict perfume.

She quickly thought about her and went up to the small kettle and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at their dining table, enjoying her hot coffee and skimmed slightly through the newspaper that she had bought yesterday. She scanned the article and was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Michiru was surprised and looked back at the clock; 7:29 am. "_Who could that b_e?" She wondered. It knocked again. "A minute please!" She hurried brushed her slightly tousled, wavy hair down and opened the door. A young man with black curly hair and big brown eyes stood behind it and was pleasantly surprised; he had expected someone else, an elderly lady or a man.

"Oh, good morning," she smiled. He was so surprised by her beauty and elegance, that he couldn't say a word and turned red. Michiru giggled, she felt flattered. "Um..." He gave her the letter, which he held in his sweaty hands. "Thank you!" She opened it with great curiosity and read through the first lines. "It is an invitation to a party of the English gentleman Sir Edward…" the man said shyly. Michiru looked up.

She knew him, he lived in a castle on the outskirts of the city, she had often given concerts there and they were good friends. He provided his castle as a meeting place for young people. "He hopes you would give a concert for his party. You may come with companion." He saw her briefly into her eyes but looked away quickly and blushed even more.

"I'm honored!" She was really happy. "I-" the man stammered, "I should continue..." "Already?" Michiru asked on purpose a bit flirty, while the man's face was almost red like a tomato. "Uh ... I wish you and your companion will have fun." "Oh, how kind of you. Thank you." She smiled. He gaped and quickly ran further, beckon back still embarrassed and she blow, just for fun, a kiss after him. He stumbled, laughed nervously and ran further. Michiru chuckled and closed the door quietly. She read the letter several times, walked up to her phone and dialed a certain number. "Haruka? I hope you planned nothing for tomorrow…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for any language mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

Michiru just put on her navy blue dress, when she sudden heard a knock on her door. Surprised, she quickly closed the zipper on her back and opened the door. She smiled after seeing Haruka waiting for her and wearing a noble suit. With great joy she enfolded her in her arms and invited her to come in. They set down on the bed couch and talked for a while.

Michiru get a call from Sir Edward this morning to discuss some things for the concert. She asked if Haruka could accompany her on the piano tonight and Sir Edward was delighted. It would be a pleasure for him to meet Haruka. Michiru told Haruka about her day; today she gave her first art and music lesson at an elementary school. She had a lot of fun and the children liked her quickly. They saw her as a princess and admired her beauty. Haruka told her, she rehearsed a long time for the evening. Her neighbor, who lived under her, owned an old piano on which she could practice. She knew Haruka for a long time and loved to hear her play on it.

They were picked up at 7 pm by a taxi. When they arrived they were immediately greeted by the English gentleman Sir Edward, who was really amused about their arrival. They talked for a while and finally they went to the little bandstand, in the middle of the hall and began to perform. Michiru on her violin and Haruka on the piano.

The guests and Sir Edward rejoiced about the concert. He walked over to them with great joy. "What a great concert!" he praised. "Please enjoy the party and be my guests." Michiru thanked him and he left, with a smile on his lips.

After an hour, an orchestra arrived and started to play a slow waltz. Haruka took Michiru's hands and pulled her closer to her. Michiru giggled sheepishly and they danced to the beautiful melody. They were admired and envied by the other guests, they harmonized very well together.

Michiru noticed a young girl, who told two other guests how to prepare pudding and noticed that something was wrong with her. She seemed like she took a cup too much. "The girl over there looks pretty drunk, isn't she too young for that?" She said and Haruka looked around. "Do you mean that one with the long blond bunches?" "Yes, she is with 4 other girls here. Look! They take her straight onto the terrace." "Hm...I think she behaves quite childish and silly for such an event." Haruka blamed.

"I think she is kind of cute. And the young man, who accompanies her, looks very handsome." "Hey! Do you want to make me jealous?" "Are you?" Michiru asked flirty. "Of course not!" Haruka said and blushed. Michiru laughed, threw her arms around Haruka's neck and rested her head on her chest. Haruka smiled and they danced until after midnight.

It was about 3 o' clock in the morning when they went home. Michiru invited Haruka to stay the night in her apartment and she accepted with a smile. The taxi brought them back and they entered the room.

"Will you help me with the dress?" Michiru asked, turned her back to Haruka, holding her hair up so she could open her zipper. Haruka smiled and opened her dress, it fell to the ground. Michiru didn't move; she just stood there in her underwear. A few seconds later she released her hair and it fell gently on her shoulders.

Haruka softly put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer to her. She started to kiss her neck lightly and Michiru closed her eyes. She laid her hands to Haruka's and their fingers entwined. Haruka also stroked her skin tender; Michiru got Goosebumps, she had never been so close to anyone. She was a little bit frightened about it; but she wanted to ignore it for now. Michiru turned around slowly and their faces met. They were only inches away; and could felt their hot breath. Haruka stroked her cheeks and Michiru looked straight into her eyes. They were so beautiful and gently. Haruka stepped closer and their lips met; it was a long, passionate kiss.

It was still dark outside; only the soft light of the moon shone into the small room and lit it. Haruka took a step forward now and let Michiru carefully fall on the bed couch, which stood next to them. She followed and tried not to land with her full weight on her fragile body. She looked at Michiru, who lay right under her and noticed her heavy breathing. Now she pushed one of Michiru's bra straps from her shoulders.

But Michiru suddenly winced and tried to free herself from this embrace. Haruka was shocked. "What happened Michiru?" She was pale, her glance sadly, her hair was disheveled and she had mild eye circles. However, Haruka found her still as beautiful as the day on which they met.

"Haruka, I really love you…but I think we are not ready yet. Don't get me wrong, please!" Haruka was disappointed, stood up carefully and helped Michiru to do so, too. She understood Michiru and didn't want to hurt her, she was too valuable. She doffed her jacket and gave it to her.

Now they sat on the edge of the bed and stared into space. "Haruka ..." Michiru broke the silence. "Don't be angry. It will happen very soon...Namely, when we are finally married..." Haruka looked at her in surprise. "Is that a hint for a marriage proposal?" she asked incredulously. Michiru looked at her lovingly, smiled shyly and kissed her cheek.

Then she took Haruka's hand and looked at the ring which Haruka wore on her finger. "It was no coincidence that my gift was a ring, Haruka..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter (the next one will be longer!) and for language mistakes! Thank you so much for the reviews! :* I'm working on more chapters and hope you like it ^^ **

Haruka woke up slowly. She gently opened her eyes and saw Michiru, who lay next to her on the opened bed couch and looked at her lovely face. She noticed the bracelet on Michiru's wrist and smiled. She thought about all these wonderful things and was perfectly happy. She looked at her silver ring on her ring finger and was lost in thoughts.

The light of the rising sun filled the room and it all seemed like a dream, every piece of furniture and every object in the little room seemed to consist of shallow fog and the time just stand still. She looked at Michiru and kissed her forehead. She woke up and opened slowly her eyes but it was too bright in the room and she closed one eye. She smiled at Haruka, "Good morning! I've never woken up like that." She said as flirtatious as ever and her smile was full of happiness. She felt so comfortable with Haruka's and was afraid to lose her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Haruka had a bad conscience. But she had to kiss her and thank her for everything, especially for that nice feeling that she always had when they were together. "I hope I didn't interrupt a beautiful dream." Michiru smiled and gently closed and opened her eyes. Her beautiful green-blue eyes lit up and looked lovingly at Haruka. "Please wake me up from every dream, because no one can be as beautiful as the time I spend with you in the reality. I don't want to waste these moments with you."

* * *

><p>The next day, Haruka wanted to do Michiru a favor and let her draw her. She slowly got up and looked out of the window; it was a beautiful day. She sat down and ate a bowl of cornflakes, but not much, she felt kind of nervous and excited. <em>"I hope it will make Michiru happy…"<em>she thought to herself. She left her apartment and went to her motorcycle, which stood in her driveway.

But when she stepped closer, she noticed that something was strange. "Damn!" She shouted loudly. There was a huge scratch on the beautiful shiny red metal. She looked around but the roads were empty. Something was wrong here…There was an uncomfortable silence around her. Suddenly Haruka heard a loud, desperate cry and she knew who it was.

She quickly turned around and saw a huge black creature, she couldn't really identify it. But its appearance wasn't enough, Haruka noticed, it held Michiru's dead and bloody body in its claw-like hands. Haruka couldn't move; she screamed and everything around her went dark. But suddenly there shone a bright light through the darkness, it was so bright that Haruka couldn't open her eyes and she felt as if she was reborn. An unknown, but gentle voice suddenly said: "It's almost time..."

Sudden Haruka could open her eyes and found herself in her room; she lay on her floor, next to her bed. Confused, she looked around. It was all a dream and she had fallen from her bed. She stood up and scratched her head. _"What was that?"_ she thought. She looked out of her window, but it was still dark outside. _"That wasn't just a dream… It was too real. Her scream, this monster and this gently voice…What does that mean?"_

She couldn't forget these horrible pictures of Michiru's dead body and cried. But Michiru's inanimate eyes still looked at her and Haruka screamed. She tried to calm down, closed her eyes and didn't want to think about these terrible images. She lay down on her bed again and slowly she fall asleep again. It Ws bright when she woke up; she felt unlikely. However, she didn't want to disappoint Michiru, so she stood up and took a shower.

After that, she went to the kitchen. But she wasn't hungry. She took out her little backpack and put in two apples, a bottle of water and a sandwich, just in case she gets hungry. Now she left her apartment and closed the door behind her. But she had a very bad feeling. She walked further and reached her driveway. Her heart beat faster, but she tried to stay calm. Now she stood in front of her motorcycle. She froze and couldn't believe what she saw. On the beautiful, shiny red metal was a deep, huge scratch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

Haruka screamed inside when she saw the huge scratch on her motorcycle. She felt dizzy but tried to sustain. She turned around slowly and waited for the horrible scenario, she had seen this night in her dreams. But the streets were empty, no one was there. Everything was quiet. She tried to calm down but at the same time she felt like she is losing her mind. _"Stay calm. Today is Sunday; it's nothing special that the streets are empty. Most of the people are sleeping or went on a trip with their families. Nothing to worry about; And this scratch is just a result of silly kids who are bored and think it would be funny to damage my motorcycle…"_she thought to herself, but it hadn't really helped her. Nevertheless, she tried to forget about everything and enjoy the day. She finally let Michiru draw her and she didn't want to disappoint her.

She remembered the moment when Michiru asked her. They were sitting on a bench in the park, five days after their first encounter. "Haruka? Would you be a model for my painting?" Michiru had asked, Haruka blushed. She didn't know what to answer and this situation was at first very uncomfortable for her so she answered, "Pass. I don't like that kind of thing." Now she regretted her answer but she was glad that she changed her opinion.

After an hour she arrived at Michiru's door and was invited to come inside. Michiru made her a cup of tea and they talked for a while. Haruka smiled, laughed and tried to hide her worries as good as possible. She was successful, Michiru didn't notice anything and by the time, Haruka could forget this premonition for a while.

Finally Haruka told Michiru her actually reason for her visit. They were sitting on the table and Haruka took Michiru's hand. She blushed, smiled and her green-blue eyes shone brightly. "Michiru? Do you remember what you've asked me the first time we met?" Michiru thought for a second but immediately she remembered it and her smile grow. "R-Really? You mean…" Michiru was too excited to finish the sentence. Haruka smiled, nodded and pointed at the sketch blog, which lay next to them at the dining table. Michiru jumped up excitedly, looked for a pencil and made a grab for the sketch blog. She immediately started with her work.

After an hour she finished; she was very pleased with the result. Haruka was speechless, it was a beautiful sketch and the first time, someone draw her. Michiru put it into a wooden frame and present it to Haruka. "Michiru…This is beautiful. You are really talented." Michiru blushed. Haruka put the gift carefully into her backpack. "Haruka?" Michiru asked quietly.

Haruka looked up, deep into her eyes. "Can you promise me something?" She nodded. "Sure." Michiru hesitated for a moment. "Can you take me with you in your car and show me, how it is… to be like the wind?" Haruka smiled. "You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for this question."

* * *

><p>A few days passed, but Haruka was still haunted by this dream and it got even worse. The scream and this horrible monster didn't leave her mind. She didn't sleep and got dark circles under her eyes. She was sure that this dream was an obvious warning. She couldn't let this premonition come true! She lay in her bed and stared out of her window; it was still midnight. Michiru was in danger, till this dream wouldn't end. <em>"It would be the best, if we wouldn't meet for a while…"<em> she thought to herself. "_I need to be sure that nothing would happen to her and the first step would be to save her from me…" _She sighed._ "I really don't want to do this…But it is necessary." _She was lost in her thoughts and had fallen asleep for two hours. It was 7 am when she woke up. She stood up, took a shower and sat down on her bed again. "_Michiru…please understand my worries and don't be mad at me. It's the best for you, to stay away from me…"_ she thought again and sighed.

The same day, Michiru and Haruka met and walked hand in hand through the streets. The sun shone and warmed their skin. But both couldn't enjoy this beautiful day. Michiru thought about Sailor Pluto and what she had told her. She couldn't understand it yet and was confused. But she thought it would be the best to keep it to herself. She didn't want to endanger Haruka's and her life; it would be the best if nothing change and she was sure that this dream was only an imagination. She also didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't really forget about it.

Haruka still worried about her dream. She knew what she had to do, but hesitated. She peeked over to Michiru and admired her beautiful angelic face. They walked still through the town till the setting of the sun. Haruka accompanied Michiru to her front door and took a deep breath. "Michiru…" she began. Michiru looked at her and noticed her anxious face. "What happened Haruka? You look so worried." She hesitated, "I-I need to tell you something…I can't explain exactly what it is, but I suppose it's a warning…and it won't end good for you and me when we will ignore it…" "H-Haruka, what do you mean?" Haruka sighed and held back her feelings. "Trust me; it would be the best if we stop seeing each other for a while. I know I promised you to stay with you, but I didn't want to let something happen to you what could bring you in danger! I can't lose you… Please, don't be angry at me, I just want the best for you and I'll come back when I am sure you are save, Michiru." But before she could answer, Haruka kissed her on the lips and whispered, "I love you Michiru, and will ever do…" she ran away quickly, Michiru tried to follow her, but she was too fast. "Haruka!" she cried but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Michiru lay on her couch bed and was lost in her thoughts. _"Why didn't I told her about Sailor Pluto and what she had told me…Maybe she would be with me now…"_ She stood up and walked over to her phone. It was the third time this day she tried to call Haruka, but every time, there was the voicemail, "Hello, this is Haruka Tenno. I'm not at home now, but leave a message and I'll call back." Then the signal appeared, Michiru held the phone still on her ear, but said nothing. She was frozen and couldn't believe what happened. But then she hung up. Her eyes never left the framed picture which stood on her dining table. It shows Haruka and her, they were smiling and in the background were the beautiful blooming flowers and Cherry blossoms which stood in the park where they had spent much time together.

She sighed and looked out if the window. The weather was beautiful. She didn't want to spend this wonderful day in her apartment and decided to go for a walk. She closed the door behind her and walked down the street. After a while, she decided to take the bus to visit the new art exhibition. For a moment she thought about to visit Haruka, but she knew she wouldn't open the door…

So Michiru was waiting for the bus at the bus stop and was lost in daydreams; she didn't notice the young man who stepped closer to her. "Excuse me; do you probably know what time it is?" "uh, yes..." She looked at her watch, "it's exactly 12 o'clock." "Oh thank you." She was a little confused. He had waked her up from her thoughts and she suddenly noticed that he looked embarrassed.

"Which bus are you going to take?" she felt odd. _"Why did he want to know?" _she thought to herself. His cold blue eyes stared at her. But she was too polite and friendly to tell him that she wanted him to leave. "I missed the bus 5 minutes ago and now I'm waiting for the one at half-past twelve. He smiled and scratched his head sheepishly. He had dark brown locks and wore a pair of huge black glasses on his nose. "Then…may I invite you to a coffee?"

She didn't know how to answer. This was a clear advances! "_But what would Haruka say…"_ she thought. "_Is this fraud? Are we still a couple? She had left me…Does she still love me? I didn't hear from her for a while, but I still love her…_" "I'm sorry I didn't want to be intrusive." She looked up at him. "No you aren't." she lied. "So do you accept my invitation?" "I'm sorry Mr…" she realized that she forgot to ask for his name. "Kimura, Hiroko. But call me just Hiroko." He answered and made a bow. "May I ask you for your name?" She also made a polite bow, "I am Kaio, Michiru Kaio." "A beautiful name." Michiru blushed but tried to hide it. "Thank you for the invitation Hiroko, but I am in a relationship…" Hiroko looked at her disappointed and Michiru had a bad conscience.

"Too bad, he is a lucky beggar." He smiled and didn't seem angry. "She" she quickly corrected him. He looked at her disbelievingly. "What you are…? Oh I'm sorry, if I had known that before, I would have never addressed you." "I told you that I am in a relationship and it didn't bother you and now after you know it's a woman I love you react this way? Is it so important who I love?"

"I just cannot imagine it, Michiru." She was angry now. "What is the difference? Love is love! When you love someone so greatly, you can't live without this one, it doesn't care who or what it is you love! Man or Woman, it doesn't matter! If he or she protects you and love you of the bottom of their hearts, you don't care what the others say; the only important thing is, that you know you are never alone, when you have that someone that loves you forever."

Hiroko was overwhelmed. He realized that she was a powerful woman and that she was right…He cleaned his throat and stared at her. Michiru ignored his gaze; she just wanted to run, as fast as she could. And that she did. She ran as fast as she could and forget all around her. She felt free for a moment and her worries flew away. She wanted to see Haruka, just for a second.

She ran further and didn't noticed where she was running and found herself in the park where she had spent much time with Haruka. She stopped and looked around; she missed the moments she had spent with the person she loved. Michiru inspected the surrounding carefully and suddenly, she saw Haruka, sitting on a bench; their eyes met.

At first Michiru thought it was just an imagination. Haruka stood up; her eyes never left Michiru's. "Haruka!" she then cried and ran forwards to her. But Haruka walked away. "Haruka, wait! Where are you going?" Michiru reached her, grabbed her hand and started to cry. "Michiru…I told you it's too dangerous for you to stay with me…" Haruka started and avoided her eyes. "But I can't live without you!" Michiru fell to the ground, she hadn't the strength to stand, but she never released Haruka's hand.

"Michiru!" Haruka now turned to her and kneeled to her; she looked her deep into the eyes. A tear rolled over Michiru's cheek and Haruka carefully and gently caught it with her finger and stroked her skin. "Please come back to me Haruka…" Haruka held back her tears. "I can't…" she answered and looked at the ground. "Do you still love me, Haruka?" She quickly looked up, back into her green-blue eyes.

"Certainly! I will never stop loving you, Michiru. And that's why you should stay away from me. I want to protect you…Please trust me." Michiru noticed the ring on Haruka's finger and smiled. "I promise you, when this nightmare is over, Michiru, this will never happen again…" Haruka carefully stood up and helped Michiru to do so too. Then, she kissed her on the lips and ran away again.

Michiru looked after her and smiled sadly_. "Haruka…" _she thought to herself, the cold wind blew through her hair. _"Please don't worry about me. Nothing will happen to me and you should know…I'll rather die than live without you." _


	10. Chapter 10

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for any language mistakes! Hope you like it ^^**

Michiru woke up with tears in her eyes; she missed Haruka. She remembered every moment she spent with her. These wonderful moments were over for now. She still wore the bracelet, Haruka gave her; she looked at it. "_I will never take it off. Haruka also still wore the ring on her finger._" She smiled lightly, that made her happy. "_I love her so much, it even hurts. But I'll never stop…" _she thought and walked slowly into her kitchen; she took out a glass and drank something. _"Soon it will be over and I will see her again…I hope so."_ She looked around and noticed that her apartment was a mess. It was a while ago she had last cleaned it up, but she decided to do it now. It will make her think about other things.

After about 2 hours she was ready and sighed in relief; she felt better. But she forgot to see under her bed, so she stepped closer and found some papers. She inspected them, it was some of her sketches, she had already forgotten about them.

Suddenly she noticed that she held the drawing of Sailor Pluto in her hands. She stooped again and found the wands, which this mysterious woman had given her. She sat down on the bed couch and looked at them closely, while holding them in her hands. "_It's like a déjà vu. I saw them, but can't remember when…I'm curious, but also afraid. They can change everything and I can imagine that many duties will come with them. Maybe it's time…" _She put Haruka's wandon her bed, still holding hers in her hand. Now she stood up resolutely, raised her hand, in which she hold the wand and began, "Neptune Planet Power…" her voice trembled and she broke down. "_W-Why can't I do it?"_ She was disappointed.

"_I...I can't risk it. I'm so sorry Sailor Pluto."_ She sobbed. "_I wish Haruka would be here…These wands may be dangerous. It will be the best when they will stay at the bottom of the river…"_ She took out a handbag, put the wands in it and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Michiru stood on the bridge. The place, where she met Haruka the first time. A cold wind blew through her hair. <em>"It's been a while<em>..." she looked up at the sky and a tear rolled down her cheek, while thinking about her family. "I still miss you…" She grabbed after one of the iron robes, which held the bridge. It was cold and rusty, but some sunbeams fell on her hand, it was a pleasant heat. She felt like someone is putting his hand on hers. "_But my place is here…"_ A dark cloud covered the sun and she looked down at the river, the wind started to blow even stronger.

She searched for the wands in her handbag; she took out her own one. She looked at it again, her grip was firmly and she was about to throw it into the river. Suddenly a scream interrupted her.

She looked around and saw a little girl running towards her. "Help me! A monster!" Michiru held her breath when she saw this strange creature which was right behind the girl. It had long claws, piercing red eyes and an undefined, pure black shape. Michiru was frozen, the girl suddenly fell to the ground, it seemed, she fell senseless and the monster was above her. Michiru raised her hand, she still held the wand in it, she knew what to do, "Neptune Planet Power…Make up!" There was a vivid light and Sailor Neptune was awakened.

She wore a kind of the same sailor suit like Sailor Pluto did and suddenly remembered everything. She was born on earth, without her memories of being a Sailor Senshi. But there was no time! She had to rescue the girl, no one else was here who could see her and find out about her true identity. "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune sent a blue-green sphere shaped like Neptune towards this monster. This creature screamed loudly and melted into a strange liquid, which disappeared.

She ran over to the girl, she was still unconscious; above her, floated a shiny crystal. Michiru tried to take it carefully; she couldn't remember what it was, she had never seen such a crystal. "Watch out!" she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw a beautiful woman in front of her. It was Sailor Pluto. "Pluto?" she stepped closer. "This is her pure heart; you have to be careful, it is very fragile. It is not a talisman; you should give it back to her." Sailor Neptune nodded and gave, it as careful as possible, back to the girl. She slowly opened her eyes. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto had transformed themselves back into their normal form; now they were Michiru Kaio and Setsuna Meio. "Are you ok?" Setsuna asked and took the little girl in her arms.

The girl nodded a little bit confused. They brought her to the nearest hospital. Luckily, she was alright, her parents were called and they arrived after few minutes. The two left the hospital after they said goodbye to the girl. Setsuna offered Michiru to stay the night in her apartment; she agreed. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>They stood on Setsuna's balcony and looked up to the stars; it was a wonderful, starry night. Setsuna had just explain everything. Michiru sighed. "How could I delay such an important duty? I was so selfish; I didn't want to endanger my life and forgot about the people I have to protect…"<p>

"Don't blame yourself, Michiru. It was a huge step, you did the right thing." Setsuna tried to comfort her. Michiru looked down and watched the few cars, which still drove through the streets of Tokyo. "Shall we tell Haruka everything? I wish I could spare her this life…" Setsuna sighed. "I think that would be necessary. The end is close...we also have to search the other Sailor Senshi. We will need them to fight the evil."

"I think you're right…" Michiru smiled lightly. "How could I only forget you? You were always like a mother to me." Setsuna took her in her arms. "I'm always there for you when you need me…" she carefully stepped back, her eyes looked sadly at Michiru's. "I'm sorry, I had to do this. I wished you could live your life without knowing you are a Sailor Senshi. But we have to stop the end of the world." Michiru nodded sympathetic, "Our duty is to fight these monsters and search for the talismans. So the Holy Grail will appear and we can save the world…This is why we are here." Michiru added determined. They looked up again and admire the brilliance of the stars.

"Setsuna?" she looked at her. "Yes?" "Do you know where the other Sailor Senshi may be?" she thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I got that feeling, they are here in Tokyo." Michiru smiled, "Hm…Maybe we've already met them…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for any language mistakes! Hope you like it ^^ And thank you so much for the reviews! **

"Haruka…" said a clear, loving voice. Haruka lay in her bed and woke up suddenly. Confused and still sleepy, she inspected her room. She jumped when a young woman stood in front of her. She was elegant and pretty; she reminds Haruka of an angle. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." The woman smiled at Haruka, she was frozen. "_Is that a dream? What happen here?"_ She thought to herself. "Haruka, please listen. It's time to awake." "_She knows my name? Who is she?" _Haruka stared at her in shock. "W-What? Who are you?" "Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto. And you are also one of the four Outer Solar System Senshi. You're Sailor Uranus."

"What?" Sailor Pluto smiled. "I know you're confused. As well as Michiru." Haruka gasped when she heard the name. "Michiru? What do you mean?" "She's Sailor Neptune. Just like you, she was reborn on this planet and has awaked to fight the evil." Sailor Pluto started to explain her everything but it took a long time to convince Haruka.

She was skeptical and thought it was all a dream. "Are you responsible for this terrible dream?" Haruka asked seriously. Sailor Pluto shook her head. "I suspect it was our enemy… I wanted to meet you earlier, but they blocked me. They tried to avoid the awakening of the Sailor Senshi. They had planned everything for a long time, but now we have to fight back! Please Haruka, you must find Michiru and transform into Sailor Uranus. Together we will fight the evil and save the world…" Haruka nodded. "Do you know where I can find Michiru?" "I'm sorry, I just know, she is searching for a talisman and maybe also you…" the woman disappeared.

Haruka stared at her window and at the sunrise. "She is searching for me? Hm…at this time, I am usually…" she jumped suddenly. "At the stadium!" Haruka dressed up quickly and ran out of her apartment. "_I have to find her!"_ she thought while she was running into the dawn. "_Only a few steps and I'm there!"_

Haruka arrived the stadium exhausted, but she didn't want to give up. At first, she couldn't see anybody but suddenly she heard a terrible scream. It came from the locker room. Haruka ran as fast as she could, her legs hurt, but she had to stay strong. She reached the door of the men's locker room and hit the door; she was shocked.

She saw a girl in a soldier dress fighting with a frightening monster. It was the saw kind of creature which appeared in her nightmare! Everything was devastated and for a brief moment, the girl's eyes and hers met. Haruka realized that it was Michiru; no one else has these wonderful blue-green eyes. "Haruka!" She smiled lightly. She was so glad to see Michiru again, but hoped they would meet in another situation.

Haruka looked around and found some bandy sticks on the floor. She quickly grabbed for one and hit this monster, while Michiru avoided one of the creature's attacks. But suddenly it spread its claws and struck at Haruka; it injured her arm lightly and some drops of blood ran down her arm. "Damn!" she yelled and let the bandy stick fell back to the ground.

"Michiru! Give me the wand!" Haruka cried and Michiru stared at her in shock. "But it will change your whole life! I don't want to do you a mischief!" Michiru quickly attacked the monster but it could evade it. "Don't worry about me! I'll do everything to protect you!" Michiru hesitated. "But-" the creature tried to hit after Haruka, she avoided the punch, but fell on the ground. "Now Michiru!" Michiru opened her palm and the wand appeared, she grabbed it quickly and threw it after Haruka; she caught it.

"Uranus Planet Power…Make up!" again, there was a vivid light and the next Sailor Senshi awoke. She wore the same suit like the others and she could now remember everything. Before the monster could reach her, Sailor Neptune sent a blue-green sphere towards this monster. It cried but it wasn't defeated. Now it turned around and ran fast towards Michiru.

Sailor Uranus stood up as fast as she could and prepared her attack to avoid that this monster reached Michiru, but it was too quick. It struck at her and she flew against the wall. She cried and landed hardly on the floor. Two huge, bloody scratches appeared on her back.

"Michiru!" Haruka's heart seemed to stand still. Sailor Neptune didn't move and the monster was about to hit her again. Sailor Uranus cried for fury. "You'll pay for that!" She began with her attack, "World Shaking!" she raised her hand above her head, streaks of energy gathered in her hand from the air. A sphere full of energy formed, which was shaped like the planet Uranus and she hurled it toward the ground and it flew in the direction of the monster. The creature screamed painfully and crumbled into ash.

She ran straight towards Michiru. She still lay motionless on the ground. Haruka kneeled over her and took her carefully in her arms; Michiru's head fell back. "Michiru! Wake up!" but nothing happened. "No..." Haruka whispered in shock, gently inspected the scratches; blood fell on her white glove. She now looked back at Michiru's pale face; tears began to roll over Haruka's cheeks. "Michiru! Please don't leave me! Stay with me..." she wept, she couldn't held back her feelings. "Please wake up…"

Some tears fell on Michiru's cold skin. Haruka's eyes didn't leave her face. "Michiru! Don't do that to me! Don't leave me, please! I love you..." She pulled her closer to her; in a loving embrace. "I only wanted to protect you, but I failed… I was so afraid to lose you and now you're gone…I'm so sorry, Michiru…please forgive me."

Silence lay over them. Haruka looked at Michiru again, hoping she will woke up now, but nothing happened. "Michiru..." Haruka stroked gently some of her wavy locks of her forehead and still admire her beauty. "Even in death we are together..." She kissed her rigid lips, it was a kiss full of love, but Michiru didn't kiss her back...


	12. Chapter 12

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes and for the short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise :D I hope you like it ^^ **

Haruka release Michiru carefully and stood up, but she couldn't, because something held her back. She felt something tight on her wrist. She quickly looked down; it was Michiru's hand! Haruka fell to the ground and took Michiru back into her arms; she held her tightly but carefully. "Haruka..." Michiru whispered, her voice was quiet and weak.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked into Haruka's. "Don't…leave me, Haruka…" "Michiru!" Haruka cried and some tears fell over her face. "I'm here. I'll stay with you, forever!" She pulled her closer to her. "I thought I'd lost you!" Michiru sat up carefully, she controlled the pain on her back and stroke Haruka's cheek. She felt an indescribable joy in her heart and smiled.

"It was my fault…I ought to tell you everything before, but I was too afraid." Haruka shook her head and smiled. "Let's forget about that…" Michiru smiled and kissed her. "Something like that will never happen to us again, I promise. You cannot believe how glad I am, to hold you in my arms now..." Michiru smiled and kissed her again. "We will always stay together…"

* * *

><p>They transformed back into their normal form and Haruka carried Michiru bridal style to a hospital where they provided her wounds. The doctors were curious and asked how that happened, but Haruka only told them she had an accident. Michiru had to stay there for a week, but luckily her wounds cured very quickly. Haruka visited her everyday and the time passed.<p>

"How are you?" Haruka asked and embrace Michiru as she left the hospital. "I feel much better!" she smiled brightly. "And I am so glad I am finally free now. Where do we go now?" Haruka smiled and took Michiru's bag on her shoulder. It was quiet heavy and Michiru shouldn't strain her wounds. "Do you want to spend the night with me in my apartment? I think it would be better when someone will take care of you." Michiru nodded. "That would be great."

So they went to Haruka's apartment and sat down on the huge sofa. Haruka hold Michiru carefully in her arms. "Is it still hurting?" she asked Michiru anxiously, but the girl smiled. "I forget about all the pain, when you are with me." Haruka was touched. "I will always be, Michiru…" she kissed her forehead. "We will fight the evil together and save the world." "They have no chance against us!" she smiled brightly.

Michiru cuddled into Haruka's chest, "I love you, Haruka…" she pulled her closer to her. "I love you, too." They kissed. Suddenly Haruka got an idea. "Michiru?" she looked up surprised. "Yes, Haruka?" she smiled. "I had almost forgotten about it, but there is a promise I have to hold…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Connected by fate**

Chapter 13

**A/N: This is already the last chapter, but I am working on more stories! Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews! (And sorry for any language or grammar mistakes!) Hope you like it ^^**

The next day, Haruka stood next to her car, it was a shiny yellow ragtop. She was waiting for Michiru and smiled when she saw her closing the door behind her and stepped closer. In her heads she held a fully packed picnic basket and a bag. Her excitement was obviously and she smiled brightly. Haruka helped her to put these things on the back seats.

Now, Haruka sat behind the wheel and Michiru at the passenger seat. "Are you really sure?" Haruka asked seriously, starting the motor. She laid her right hand on the gearstick. Michiru smiled, nodded and put gently her left hand on Haruka's right hand. Haruka blushed and looked into her eyes. "You're with me, Haruka. Nothing can happen to me." Haruka admire her courage and her faith in her. Now Haruka drove off; they left the city and drove faster. At first the feeling of fear spread through Michiru's body, but she looked at Haruka and immediately knew that everything will be fine.

They drove even faster and the wind blew through their hair. Michiru felt free, like the wind. "Haruka…It is a wonderful feeling. Now I understand why you love it. I feel like a bird that flew away from all the trouble; or like the wind itself…" Haruka smiled and peeked over to her. She loved her smile and the way her eyes shone brightly.

"You make this moment perfect, Michiru…" She blushed, her hand still lay on Haruka's and she began to stroke it gently.

They drove further until they were far away from Tokyo, far away from the worries and problems for a brief time. They wanted to be alone before they will start to search for the other Sailor Senshi.

They decided to stay in a small village that looked quite peaceful. The scent of different flowers was in the air and there were many animals grazing happily in the lush green meadows. Children's laughter was heard and the sound of the church bell that sounded every hour. It was a wonderful place and luckily they found a holiday apartment where they decided to stay for a few days. The people who lived there were very kind and friendly.

Haruka opened the door of the holiday apartment and inspected it, Michiru followed. It has a rural decorated kitchen with a dinner table, two chairs and few beautiful paintings which hang on the wall; a bedroom with a king-size bed and a wooden dresser and a little bathroom.

Michiru throw herself on the bed. It was soft and comfortable. "I could stay here forever…" Haruka sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, it's so pleasantly quiet and peaceful." She looked around. "When everything is over, we should buy a house here and live in this village for the rest of our life…" "But what's with your dream to become a racer?" Michiru asked and sat up. "My dream is to stay with you till we get old. I only want you in my life; because you mean a lot to me…" She kissed her and Michiru wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you…" Haruka started to kiss her neck and Michiru stroke through her short blonde hair. Now their lips met again, it was a passionate kiss. They pulled back to get some air. Michiru smiled, her cheeks were red and she breathed heavily. Her eyes went to the window, the sun was shining and there were no clouds on the blue sky.

"The weather is great, let's go for a walk and explore the countryside." Haruka nodded and they stood up. "Just wait a minute I'll change my clothes." Michiru smiled and went to the little bathroom. Haruka went into the kitchen and took the picnic basket in her one hand and clamped the blanket under her arm. She waited for her love and smiled while thinking about her luck.

Michiru stepped out the bathroom; she wore a pure white, strapless summer dress. She threw a white scarf over her shoulders and looked over to Haruka. She was speechless and stared at her. "Y-You look b-beautiful, Michiru." She stammered and the girl smiled lovely, she gently grabbed after Haruka's free hand and their fingers entwined. They closed the door behind them and enjoyed the beautiful day.

They passed the cute little houses and fields, finally they found a good place to stay, a lush green meadow on a tiny hill, where they had a good view over the village. They sat down on the blanket and took their fruits and juices out of the basket. The sun was shining above them and the birds were singing their sweet songs. Haruka rested her head on Michiru's lap, while she looked down at her and stroke gently her soft cheeks. The wind blew through their hair and the time passed. The sun set slowly and Michiru became melancholic, "Haruka?" she looked up at her, their eyes met. "Do you still remember the day we met for the first time?"

"Of course I'll never forget this moment…And I'm sure, our encounter was no coincidence." Michiru leaned forward and kissed her. Their faces were still only inches away and Michiru whispered gently into Haruka's ear, "Maybe…we are connected by fate…"

* * *

><p>The moon shone over them and some stars appeared. They still lay on the blanket and looked up into the sky. They enjoyed every second they spent together. Suddenly they heard the sound of bells. Michiru looked around and saw behind them, a small chapel not far from them. "Look Haruka! What a beautiful chapel! Can we go in?" Haruka sat up and looked over. "Sure. I think no one will steal our blanket or apples." she smiled, stood up and helped Michiru to do the same. They walked over through the starry cold night, when they reached the snow-white chapel; a few people were about to left it.<p>

There used to be a mess but it finished right now; a priest left as last. "I'm sorry, but can we visit the chapel? Just for few minutes!" Michiru asked friendly and the priest smiled. "Sure, you're welcome, I'll lock it after an hour. Take your time." He left them and they entered. Inside, it was illuminated with candles; there were over dozen of them and many bouquets. It was petite and plain. "I love it here! It's beautiful. Too bad there are no chapels in Tokyo like this one." Michiru admired and Haruka got an idea.

They stepped closer to the altar, until they reached it and Haruka suddenly stopped. She stretched her hand out to Michiru, it was like the moment, Haruka helped her to get on the safe side of the bridge railing. Michiru put her hand into Haruka's and looked at her surprised. Now, Haruka took Michiru's other hand too and smiled.

"Michiru?" she looked at her still confused and Haruka pointed at the ring on her finger. "You gave me this ring, a while ago and I think, now is the perfect moment…" she got on her knees and looked up to her love. "Michiru… I love you. Will you marry me? Here and now?" Michiru couldn't believe what happened. "Haruka…Yes of course I will!" Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks, she threw her arms around Haruka and they kissed.

They looked into each other's eyes and Haruka gently took Michiru's scarf and threw it carefully on her head. Michiru blushed, now she looked like a real bride with her white dress and the 'wedding veil' on her head. No one else was in the chapel; it was perfect.

Michiru dreamed of this day since she was a little girl. She never wanted an extraordinary wedding, for her it was perfect because she married Haruka. She smiled, she never felt as happy as she was now.

Haruka took Michiru's hand again and started, "The first time I saw you, I knew there is something, connecting us. I knew you would be the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You make me indescribably happy and you are the meaning of my life. I will stay with you, forever, nothing will divorce us. Even in death I will love you." Michiru hold back more tears and smiled.

"Haruka, I won't know how wonderful life can be if I hadn't met you. I would be dead…I was so lonely before I knew you, but you gave me back my smile and the feeling of love. I want to stay with you and nothing will ever separate us in future. We will fight together against the evil and live together until we get old. I promise you, I will love and stay with you forever."

Haruka gently stroked Michiru's cheek and pulled her closer to her, till their lips met in a lovely kiss. Since that day, they have never separated.

* * *

><p>Haruka carried Michiru in her arms bridal style and opened the door to their holiday apartment. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's chest and could feel her heartbeat. Now they entered the bedroom. "Haruka? You know what comes next?" Haruka looked at her confused, but sudden realized what she meant. "A-Are you sure?" Michiru nodded and smiled. "I'm willing." Haruka hesitated, but then she carefully set Michiru on the king-sized bed, locked the door and they enjoyed their wedding night.<p>

* * *

><p>After their trip, they returned back to Tokyo. They arrived and parked next to a popular café, where many young people met. They both ordered a coffee and a piece of cheesecake. They sat opposite each other and smiled. Haruka held Michiru's hand and stroke it gently. "Now, we have to look for our new adventure." Michiru said and Haruka nodded, "I wonder what will expect us-"<p>

Suddenly they were interrupted by a shrill cry and they looked around surprised. They noticed the table next to them, where 5 young girls were sitting at. One of them had short hair and was deep immersed into her book. Another was quite tall, wearing rose earrings and her hair into a ponytail. The girl next to her had dark long hair and the aura of fire. The other girl had long blond hair and wore a red ribbon in it. She drank her milk shake and pretended she didn't notice the bickering at the table. And the girl who had caused the cry; had big blue eyes and long blonde hair, which she had tied to two bunches. "Rei!" She cried, pointing at the girl with the dark hair. "You're always so mean to me!" "What? You've started!" she hissed back.

Haruka looked back to Michiru; she smiled and knew what Haruka was thinking now. "I think we've just found our next adventure..."

_THE END_


End file.
